rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Rick's inventions
Spaceship Rick's Ship is a flying vehicle created by Rick. Rick pieced the ship together from materials found in the garage of the Smith Residence. The ship is shaped like a UFO and features wheels on the underside for landings. The interior of the ship is commonly full of empty bottles of alcohol. Rick is the primary pilot of the machine, but has begun to teach Morty how to pilot it. In the episode The Ricks Must Be Crazy it was revealed that the ship has a sophisticated defensive system and an highly intelligent AI. Rick uses the ship to help keep Summer safe while he and Morty travel into the ship's Microverse Battery. Microverse Battery The Microverse Battery is a gadget developed by Rick to supply power to his flying ship. It contains a miniature universe in which organic life had developed. Rick introduced electricity to the miniature planet inside the Microverse in form of kinetic devices which the inhabitants then use to power their homes and devices, and unknowingly, Rick's car. The micro-people consider Rick to be a benevolent alien, while in truth, he is using them as slaves (with a few extra steps). Trouble occurs when a scientist on this miniature world, Zeep Xanflorp, invents his own Microverse Battery to provide his people with energy, thus making the kinetic devices Rick installed obsolete - in turn, making Rick's car battery useless. Portal Gun The Portal Gun is a gadget that allows the user(s) to travel between different universes, dimensions and realities. Initially built by Rick for travel to and from Dimension C-137. Due to the infinite number of locations, one could use the portal gun to travel anywhere. The device was destroyed by a Gazorpazorp in Raising Gazorpazorp and a result, Summer and Rick had to return to Earth via space craft. The device has since been replaced. Meeseeks Box Supposedly, this is an invention of Rick's but is of unknown origin or how many Mr. Meeseeks may be summoned via pressing the button. It has been shown during the episode Meeseeks and Destroy to cast an innumerable amount of Meeseeks simultaneously in the Smith family house killing each other.The one responsible for this many Meeseeks to be summoned at one time is Jerry because he has been proven to be incompetent in the field of playing golf. Project Phoenix Project Phoenix was a secret cloning project created by Rick that could be found underneath the garage of the Smith Residence. Rick originally designed it as a fail-safe that transfers his brain into younger clones of himself. In the episode Big Trouble In Little Sanchez, Rick transfers his brain into a younger clone of himself. However, the younger mind of his clone began to lock away his old negative world mind view, causing him to ignore his subconsciousness self's pleads. He abandoned the project and brutally killed all of his test tube clone bodies with an axe. Combat Suit Built by Rick as a fail-safe device in case of multiple contingency scenarios (i.e. getting stranded on an hostile world without his Portal Gun/Space Ship). Appeared in Look Who's Purging Now, as an FTL automatized small pod, able to deploy up to two suits (for Rick and one Companion only). The Combat Suit is a full body armor (except for the face) that protects the user from basic contusion/cutting weapons, includes missiles, deadly lasers (as well as electrical-non lethal) weapons and fixed/spinning melee blades on the arms, a rocket propulsion system on the boots and a Music System with speakers on the shoulders (it is unknown if this music system can play something more than just "It feels good" by Tony Toni Tone). Multiple Energy Guns Rick has his own Ray Guns or Laser Guns, that he most surely created himself. The gun fired a potent red energy bolt, beam or blast, that he used to kill Mr. Jellybean before leaving his dimension, possibly knowing he tried to rape his grandson Morty, or after being told by Morty himself. Rick also had another model, in his possession that fired blue bolts. He used this weapon to kill a group of male Gazorpazorps that had captured Summer on Gazorpazorp. He also has multiple energy hand guns and long guns, which his other selves and family have used. In A Rickle in Time, Rick attempts to modify a pistol to shoot across timelines to kill other versions of himself when he assumes they are out to kill him. Gallery Exteriorricksship.jpeg|Exterior of Rick's Ship Rick-and-Morty1.jpg|Interior of Rick's Ship Category:Gadgets Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Lists